Accidental Kisses
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: Takeru loves Takuya. Takuya loves Takeru. Problem is Takuyas' twin Daisuke loves Takeru as well and ends up being kissed and people will end up in tears. Will they overcome this as well? Two-Shot GENDERBENDING! Also OCs' made by Crystal A. Kanbara
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Kisses

Digimonfan44: Heya! Everybody this is a two-shot story that consist of the pairings

TakeKuya (TakeruxFem!Takuya)

HikarixOC

YoliexOC

Takeru 'TK' Takashi was walking on his way to meet his friends but he also had something on his mind. Or should we say someone. That certain someone was Takuya Yagami. I know that sounds like a boy but in reality it's a girl. Her farther really wanted a daughter and her mother really wanted a son. So they decided that if a boy was born then they would name Takuya because that's both a girl and boy name. but a miracle happened and they got twin daughters so they named one Daisuke and the other Takuya so now they both unique names and they were youngest but they hated being spoiled and they really talk to anyone before their trip to the digiworld.

They are not complete twins their is a little diffrence if you look closely or if the sun is in the right place you could see one has mahogony hair while the other has coffee brown hair and crimson eyes like her older sister Hikari 'Kari' Yagami and her older brother Taichi 'Tai' Yagami is where she got her hair color from. Daisuke has mahogony hair to go along with warm chocolate orbs.

Anyway, to get back on track Takeru was going to meet his friends when he saw a certain girl who had been plaguing his mind the whole walk there and who also gave him certain dreams (cough*wet dreams* cough). He was going to confess right here and right now.

"Hey Takuya!" he yelled across the street and looked confused as to who was calling her. Then she saw Takeru and opened mouth to say something but his mouth quickly captured her mouth in a kiss and her eyes went wide. When the need for air became too much he pulled away his eyes still closed. " Takuya I love you with all my heart and I've been waiting all my life to tell and ask you this but Takuya Yagami will you be my girlfriend?"

He was expecting rejection or acceptance and another kiss or hug but he was not expecting tears and a slap across the face. When he opened his eyes he saw the reason for the tears and slap he had gotten. He confessed to the wrong twin! The girl in front of him had chocolate eyes and mahogany hair. Tears were sliding down her face and was shaking in silent rage.

"Takeru-kun I love you too….but I'm not aniki. You love her and I was trying tell you that you have the wrong sister but you kissed me and made me believe that you loved me but in reality you love my sister and I was just waiting for her to…Oh-no!" she ran off tears cascading down her face more than ever.

'No! She was supposed to be the one to get the boy not see her own sister her own twin kissing him.' She thought desperately when she opened the door to her house she was met by Tai leaving smiling but that smile the minute he saw his sister crying silently. He opened the do and pulled her inside and into his room where Takuya sat still crying with Hikari comforting her. Daisuke broke down at the sight and cried into her brothers' chest and told them everything. Hikari was appalled how could Takeru go and break both of her little sisters hearts but not intentionally. There was only one way to fix this. She handed Daisuke over to Taichi and stood up picked up the phone. Five minutes Yamato and Takeru were at the door. Hikari took Takeru to her and Taichis' room. She grabbed Taichi and dragged him out.

In the room Takuyas' P.O.V

Takeru walked over to me and hugged me and I broke down crying all over again. It wasn't fair Daisuke had him all to herself and didn't even tell me then I wouldn't be so upset.

"Takuya I'm so so so so so so sorry I didn't know it was Daisuke. The sun was in my eyes and from a distance she looked like you so I closed my eyes what I really wanted to say to you was Takuya Yagami I love you with all my heart and wish for you to be my girlfriend. Please don't blame Daisuke for any of this it's all my fault….-"she cut him off with her lips connecting with his in a passionate kiss. When they were done she turned to Daisuke and Daisuke went over to her sister and gave me a hug and almost cried when I hugged her back and said 'I'm sorry' but she only shook her head and said 'Don't worry about it he's all yours and there are tons of men out there or me.'

When they pulled apart Takuya walked over to Takeru grabbed his hand in which he blushed. When she opened the door Yamato, Taichi and Hikari all fell to the floor with a heavy THUD! They all apologized while Hikari and Taichi gave Takeru the 'if you break her heart will break every friggin' bone in your body and give you to the dogs for dinner.

Digimonfan44: And that's chapter 1 next up is epilogue where you will meet 2 OC's made by Crystal A. Kanbara and the OC's are named the shy quiet Zachery James Maple and the perv that will be bitch slapped every time he does something stupid or pervy. Zachery is Hikaris' Boyfriend and Zachery is Yolies' Boyfriend. ByeBii~


	2. Epilouge

Epilouge

Digimonfan44: Hey guys heres the epilouge. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chappie the one who helped me with this fanfic. Lets give a round of applause to…. Crystal A. Kanbara!

Pairings:

TakeruxTakuya

YoliexOC

HikarixOC

Everybody: On with the story

Its been three years. Three years since the incdent and three years since Takeru hooked up with Takuya. They hooked up and told everyone at the next digidestined meeting. Yolie also showed off her new boy who was named Abel Eliot Jackson was a total perv to all the girls even to the ones who had boyfriends. The whole time they were together you could hear a girl scream and them the sound of skin against skin when Abel got smacked by one of the girls or Yolie. Hikari also showed off her new boyfriend. He was just like Hikari in everyway only he was also like Koshirou when it came to his computer. He is named Zachery James Maple. Eventually Daisuke and Willis got together and made the perfect couple. They all got together with someone in end. They were happy in the end after overcoming so many obsticals.

Digimonfan44 and Crystal Kanbara: Review Pleeeeeeeeeease (Puppy Eyes)


End file.
